


A Life of Our Own

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Return to Earth, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: A small moment in the lives of Tom and B'Elanna a short time after their return to earth. With Miral finally asleep, they can relax.Fictober Day #13: "I never knew it would be this way."





	A Life of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the second one for the day! I'm all caught up. This one was super fun to write, P/T having soft moments together is one of my favorite things. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Tom smiled to himself as he heard B’Elanna singing to Miral. Only she could make Klingon lullabies calming. It was late at night, way past Miral’s usual bedtime, but she just wouldn’t fall asleep. 

His life had changed so much since getting back to earth. He and B’Elanna had both been hired by Starfleet almost immediately after the debriefing process was over. Tom had been offered a position as a piloting instructor at the Acadamy, and B’Elanna worked in engineering research. The things they had both learned out in the Delta Quadrant made them very desirable to Starfleet. B’Elanna was able to work flexible hours so as to maximize her time with her daughter. They’d fallen into a good rhythm, Tom would teach his classes in the morning and early afternoon, then he’d go home to take over with Miral and B’Elanna would go into work. Bedtime was always B’Elanna’s job, though. Despite his best efforts, Tom just couldn’t get his daughter to go to sleep. 

He continued listening to his wife singing to their daughter as he went over his lesson plans for the next few weeks. His students were doing well so far, and he was impressed with their progress. B’Elanna told him it was probably because they were intimidated that their professor was the helmsman of the famous USS Voyager. Tom always liked to think it was because they were dedicated students.

“She’s finally asleep.” B’Elanna came into view in front of him, rubbing her eyes. 

“I thought she’d never go down.” Tom set his PADD down, looked at his wife, and chuckled. “Let’s hope she sleeps through the whole night. You look exhausted, B’El.”

“That would be wonderful, wouldn’t it?” She yawned. “I am exhausted. You coming to bed or are you going to stay up for a bit more?”

Tom stood up and pulled her in for a hug. He rested his chin on her head. “I’m coming to bed. I’m tired too.”

She leaned up and kissed him briefly before heading to their room, Tom following close behind. After they finished their nightly routine, they got into bed. B’Elanna rested her head on Tom’s chest and draped one of her legs over his. Tom didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment. This was his home, and he loved his wife and daughter with every fibre of his being.

“I never knew it could be this way.” He said quietly.

“Like what?” Came her sleepy reply. 

“Before Kathryn came to recruit me for Voyager, I didn’t think my life would amount to much more than it was back then. I didn’t think that I would ever truly fall in love and make a life that I was proud of.” He kissed the top of her head. “Meeting and falling in love with you and having Miral have been the best things that have ever happened to me.” 

B’Elanna looked at him and smiled. “I feel the same way too, you know.”

“I love you, B’Elanna.”

She snuggled in closer to him. “I love you too, Tom.”


End file.
